Potterwatch Broadcast Point 17
by samaside
Summary: The Potterwatch crew prepares for another broadcast. Set between the Shell Cottage and the Battle of Hogwarts. Oneshot. Precursor to a series but not a part of the series. [DH SPOILERS]


Title: Relocation Point 17 - The Old Pratchet Place  
Author: Samaside  
Rating: G

Disclaimer: The characters and storyline off which this story is based are the sole property of JK Rowling and her publishing companies.

Summary: Potterwatch relocates in an abandoned wizard's home temporarily and the Potterwatch crew prepare to go live one more time - possibly the last time, though none of them know that the Battle of Hogwarts awaits.

Author's Note: Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. This is a one-shot story about the men behind Potterwatch. I intend to try and cover things more thuroughly in a later series about Potterwatch. This story is really just away to start using the characters and getting familiar with them.

* * *

The old rusted radio dial protested it's current setting, emitting nothing but static as its operator hastily turned down the volume. The dial rested on 73.1 and the operator smiled to himself, obviously pleased. He looked back over his shoulder and shouted, "Hey! What do you guys think about Harry's birthday this time?" 

Behind him, fiddling with the old broadcasting equipment, Remus Lupin nodded.

"Personally, I think we should use our birthday," Fred Weasley said to his twin, siddling in carrrying boxes. George nodded his agreement at this idea and placed his box full of assorted radio equipment in a corner near Lupin. The man gave him the slightest of smiles in thanks. Fred set his own box down on a table by the door.

"You better dig in or it'll go cold," he said as he strode into the room fully, gesturing back at the box from which a stream of steam was rising into the air. Lee Jordan and Lupin gratefully stopped what they were doing momentarily and walked over. They grabbed plates from the box and passed them around and the four of them split a shepherd's pie as they sat crosslegged in the small room.

Lee savored each and every bite. "Fred, George, if your mother wasn't a married woman I would-" He decided to stop there as the twins shot him warning looks. But then they grinned and laughed at Lee's now reddening face.

"How's Teddy?" Fred asked Lupin casually, grabbing another piece of pie.

Lupin smiled and pulled out a picture. "He's wonderful," he answered, passing the picture to Fred first. "Bless Andromeda, I don't know how she dealt with Dora. Hardly any of these pictures are exactly alike." He paused and pulled out a few more photographs. Each had a subtle difference, usually in the nose or more blantantly in the hair - in an older photograph he had ginger hair but in the most recent one now held by George it was alternativing between a teal color and a light green. "She loves having him though, Andi does. I suppose it makes it easier after..." Lupin trailed off.

The four men resumed their meal in silence.

"How is your family?" Lupin asked Fred and George, jutting into what had now become a rather awkward silence.

George answered, "All right. Ginny can't stand being couped up with nothing to do but it's not exactly like she can go back to Hogwarts. Dad atleast gets to go off with the Order and we're in and out as often as possible. So, it's just Ginny and Mum and our great-aunt Muriel and, well, let's just say none of them are exactly happy with the arraingment."

"Atleast there's more company, coming now," Fred said brightly. "We've got Ollivander, still, and Dean and Luna."

"Oh, Luna," George said fondly. "I don't think I ever fully appreciated her before now. She spent weeks in the Malfoy's basement and she still goes on about crumple-horned snorkacks and wrackspurts."

"Aunt Muriel thinks she's mental, of course," Fred added with a laugh. "Thinks she's got her brains addled. Won't believe us when we tell her she's always been that way."

There was a sudden knock at the door and everyone jumped and pulled out their wands. Lupin disappeared their meal time things to give them more room to manuever if the need arised. George and Fred shared apprehensive looks and then a booming voice called out.

"I AM KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT. I AM AN EX-AUROR AND MEMBER OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX. MY PATRONUS TAKES THE FORM OF A LYNX. I AM THE ANCHOR KNOWN AS 'ROYAL' ON POTTER WATCH," a man shouted. "Oh, and Remus, I've got something here from my mother for Teddy. She decided she wanted to knit him a jumper. I told her he's only just a couple weeks old but she insisted-"

With a laugh Lee moved in front of the twins and opened the door to let the man in. Everyone breathed easily as the large, bald man walked in with a commanding grace. He looked a bit haggard but then so did everyone in these troubled times. Kingsley took a wiff of the air and looked about. "I guess I missed supper then?"

Lupin gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, Kingsley," he said. "I'm afraid I cleaned up rather hastily. We were eating on the floor and it would have gotten in the way if-"

Kingsley raised his hand to stop him. "It's fine, Remus. I was just joking." He passed him a small parcel from inside his traveling cloak. Lupin smiled in thanks. Changing the subject, he turned dto Lee. "So, which broadcasting channel are we this time around?"

"Harry's birthday," he answered. "73.1; July 31st."

He nodded approvingly. "That's a new one. I thought we'd end up using 103.1 again."

Lee shook his head. "I think they're trying to trace us though that one," he told Kingsley. "The static, every time I tune in, is always... different. It just doesn't seem like it's actually static. The same goes for 91.0. And we can't get anything on 194.5 any more."

"It's eerie," Fred said. "Just this blantant silence. But if you leave it on for any significan't amount of time, it's like it starts pulsating or something."

Lee nodded and Kingsley looked grave. "We'll need to be more careful."

"Right," Fred said. "Rapier and Rapier are set and ready. When are we going to start?"

"I still don't know why we both have to be Rapier," George said almost glumly. "I mean, I could lower my voice-"

Exasperated Kingsley sighed. "George, we can't take the risk. People might recongize our voices, sure, but if we put on the two of you with the exact same voice it's like giving you away on the spot."

Fred elbowed him teasingly. "You're just mad that they agreed to go Rapier over Rodent."

"All right, Kingsley," Lupin said, breaking up the group. "I suppose it is about that time."

The other man nodded.

"Everyone in your positions," Lee told them. They all pulled something to sit on up to the table where the broadcasting equipment was set up.

Kingsley and Lupin pointed their wands at the radio, concentrating. Another, broken radio in the box George had brought in sprung to life as did another one they could hear in another room in the run down, abandoned house they were using. It didn't automatically change to the correct station heading but it set a subtle pulsing sensation about the room and those who chose to fiddle with their radios a bit had only to give them the correct password - Phoenix, this time - and it would take them to the Potterwatch station.

Once they were done Lee took a deep breath and looked around the room at everyone. The twins gave him the thumbs up and Kingsley and Lupin nodded.

"All right, welcome back, listeners," he said into a broadcasting microphone. "We've relocated again, temporarily, so we apologize for the delay in this broadcast. But buck up folks because we're still here fighting the good fight..."

And as Lee spoke he suddenly felt really bad for Ginny Weasley couped up safely in her Auntie Muriel's house. He was sure that the danger and the adventure were all that were keeping him sane at this point.

And, Lee thought, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
